


Flares [Newtmas]

by junkyreen



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Page 250 Rewrite, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: A rewritten way showing how the end of page 250 could have gone down.





	

THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS (don’t read unless you’ve read to page 250)

_ ~ _

_ Thomas shook his head, gripped by terror, very slowly reaching for the gun with his free hand. _

_ “You want to know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don’t think I did.” _

_ “What happened?” Thomas asked, stalling for time. He slipped his fingers around the weapon. _

_ “I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all . . . your . . .  _ **_fault_ ** _!” _

_ Newt suddenly twisted around and grabbed Thomas by the hand holding the gun. He yanked it toward himself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against his own forehead. “Now make amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted  _ **_you_ ** _ with the note! No one else. Now do it!” _

_ Thomas tried to pull his hand away, but Newt was too strong. “I can’t, Newt, I can’t.” _

Thomas used all his strength to knock the gun away from the two. He then flipped them over with little struggle so he was the one pinning Newt on the ground. He leaned down and kissed Newt as he closed his eyes.

Thomas didn’t know where it came from, but he did it. He always did feel something for Newt, he just didn’t expect him to act about it now. He always thought it would be in a more romantic place, somewhere that isn’t a filthy street.

Newt didn’t react at all. Thomas could sense he was still angry but, in the hopes of snapping Newt out of it, Thomas kissed him even more roughly than he already was.

Newt still didn’t do anything.

It scared Thomas a lot because, if Newt didn’t snap out of it, Newt could kill Thomas. The gun could be in Newt’s reach for all Thomas knew. He was scared- almost petrified- at that point. 

When Thomas couldn’t bare to kiss Newt without being kissed back anymore, he pulled away. He stared into Newt’s eyes. Thomas could tell that Newt was barely hanging on to being sane.

And Thomas felt terrible. It’s all his fault. He caused this.  _ Thomas _ did this to Newt. Him. He did it to the sweet boy named Newt. Thomas hated himself.

“Why didn’t you do it, Tommy? You could’ve just pulled the trigger. I don’t want to be one of those . . .  _ things _ , Tommy! Don’t let me become one of them!” Newt yelled, thrashing around under Thomas’s grip. 

Thomas adjusted his knees so Newt couldn’t move his legs enough to escape. “Newt, you don’t have to be one of them. I won’t let you be one of them.”

"You're right, Newt. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry I just-" Thomas was cut off by Newt flipping them over, which caused Thomas to gasp. 

“You bloody listen to me _ Thomas _ ,” Newt said Thomas’s name as if it was venom, “You read the note. You  _ know  _ I want this. So do it or I will.” Newt wasn’t yelling but he wasn’t just talking either. He pulled his face down, so there was barely any space between Thomas and the other boy,. “I don’t care how you feel. It’s your fault that I got this limp, it’s all you’re fault and I don’t care if you bloody apologize a thousand times!  _ It’s _ . . . _ your  _ . . .  _ fault _ !”

Thomas knew he was crying. He could feel sobs trying to escape from his mouth. Newt never called him Thomas. It hurt to hear him be called that by Newt. “I give up, Newt, I give up,” He croaked, letting the sobs escape from his mouth. He truly did give up. 

“So you’re letting Chuck and Alby die for no reason? You won’t kill me so I don’t become a crank? Wow, Thomas, this is an all new low.” 

Newt was still in Thomas’s face, and Thomas could feel Newt’s breath hitting his lips. He only whimpered and struggled to get out of Newt’s grip.

“And, you know what? That’s why I hate you so bloody much. because you’re a selfish slinthead!” Newt bellowed, spit flying everywhere. 

“Newt I’m-” Thomas was cut off by Newt abruptly getting off Thomas and heading to the gun.Thomas scrambled to get up and run after Newt, but it was already too late.

Newt had the gun, and it was aimed at Thomas.

Thomas put his hands above his head. “Newt please,” He begged, locking eyes with Newt. He knew deep down the Newt he knew was still there, and if he was going to die he needed to see that Newt in his last moments. 

Newt collapsed to the ground, crying his heart out. 

Thomas brought his hands down and slowly walked to Newt. He didn’t want to disturb Newt and cause him to lash out again. “Newt . . .”

“Tommy, just leave.”

“Newt, I can’t,” Thomas said, choking back sobs.  “I love you too much to do that. Just come with me, Newt! We’ll figure out something. We have to! You can’t die.” He knew that he was lying- there was absolutely no way Newt could be stopped from becoming a crank. He just wanted to see the Newt he loves for a few minutes before  _ it  _ had to be done.

“Tommy,” Newt croaked, “We both know that's not possible.”

Thomas sniffed. “I know. I just wanted to see the Newt I fell in love with one last time.”

 

Newt picked up the gun by the barrel so when Thomas grabbed it he would already be able to pull the trigger. He offered it to Thomas.

“Can I have one last kiss?” Thomas asked, moving the tiniest bit closer to Newt. Without a word, Newt moved forward, probably as fast as Thomas had ever seen him. He forced his lips onto Thomas’s. And, damn, did it feel great. He knew that the feeling in his stomach meant love. Newt wanted it to be the last emotion he felt.

After a few minutes, Newt pulled away, breathing heavily. “Alright, now do it.”

Thomas slowly nodded,grabbing the gun from Newt’s hands. . Once he had it, he leaned closer to give Newt a short kiss. “I love you more than words could ever explain.”

“I love you too, my Tommy.”

With those words said, Thomas aimed and swiftly pulled the trigger, not looking when he heard the loud ‘bang’. 

Now one of them were free from suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading page 250 a long time ago and just went through and changed some stuff. I'm not very proud of this, and I feel like a dragged it on a lot. The next and final chapter will be Thomas's thoughts about his last moments with Newt.


End file.
